


ashes on a rainbow

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco says goodbye to  Astoria with rainbows in the skies above.





	ashes on a rainbow

Draco cremates Astoria under a rainbow sky. Daphne's face gives nothing away as she holds Scorpius. It is still odd for Draco to see a Potter with them. Albus is tiny but his green eyes are full of the words he does not have the confidence to say. Setting the casket alight is one of the hardest things that he has ever done but it was her wish. One of her last. There is no choice but to honour it. As the lights flicker up towards the sky, Draco sees red meet indigo and that is when his tears fall.


End file.
